Et si tout était différent
by snowden5386
Summary: Peut-être me dira-t-on que mon histoire ressemble à un conte de fées. Qu'un récit aussi étrange ne peut avoir existé. Pourtant, tout s'est réellement passé. C'est bel et bien mon histoire. /Et si une jeune femme aurait joint la quête. Est-ce que les choses se seraient déroulées différemment? (Le chapitre 2 sera publié durant le weekend du 23 juillet si aucun imprévu.)


**_Chapitre 1 : La Comté_**

 _Peut-être me dira-t-on que mon histoire ressemble à un conte de fées. Qu'un récit aussi étrange ne peut avoir existé. Pourtant, tout s'est réellement passé. C'est bel et bien mon histoire. Bien que le temps emporte avec lui le visage des gens que j'ai rencontré, je ne veux pas oublié. C'est pour cette raison que j'inscris ces mots dans ce grand livre recouvert de cuir écarlate : je refuse de céder mes rires, mes pleurs et ma vie sans combattre. Je veux déjouer le temps. Que mes mots perdurent. Que les gens se souviennent. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Comme un vieil ami m'aurait sans doute dit, toute bonne histoire doit commencer par le commencement. Par contre, même avec de judicieux conseils, tout ne va pas toujours comme prévu. Je chéris la vie pour cette raison. Elle serait bien ennuyante si rien d'inattendu ne survenait jamais. Je dirais que mon aventure débute à ce moment, lorsque le destin, enfin un magicien devrais-je dire, décida qu'il était temps pour moi de véritablement vivre._

Une silhouette marchait d'un pas lourd sur les sentiers de terre d'un village tranquille. Une carte à la main et une petite lanterne dans l'autre, on pouvait seulement distinguer ses lèvres éclairées qui s'agitaient en laissant couler un murmure. Ces mots qui s'envolent dans la nuit, qui ne résonnaient que pour elle.

« Mais dans quel merdier je me suis embarquée moi? Je l'avais bien prévenu que je me perdrais. J'aurais mieux fait de suivre mon instinct et d'aller le rejoindre à un endroit pour que je puisse faire le trajet avec lui. Ça m'apprendra à faire confiance à ce magicien. »

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir suivi d'un juron sans remarquer qu'un semi homme la dévisageait se demandant ce qu'une humaine pouvait bien faire sur les territoires de la Comté. Elle décida alors de s'arrêter pour examiner pour la énième fois son morceau de papier. Elle soupira de nouveau en relevant la tête pour trouver une similitude entre les lieux qui se dressaient devant elle et son dessin rudimentaire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les yeux posés sur sa personne. En marchant sur son orgueil qui avait encore du mal à accepter le fait qu'elle s'était définitivement égarée, elle s'adressa à la personne qui profitait de l'air extérieur à première vue.

« Humm… excusez-moi? »

L'être sursauta légèrement et descendit méfiant quelques marches qui le séparait de sa locutrice. Il remonta alors un sourcil, signal confirmant qu'il avait l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Bonsoir. Je cherche une personne, enfin, la demeure d'une personne. Un Hobbit dénommé Bilbo Baggins. Seriez-vous où je pourrais trouver sa maison? »

Son visage se détendit lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était seulement perdue. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de montrer sa carte qu'il pointa une petite butte ayant une porte ronde qui n'avait rien de bien différent des autres.

« Il vit là-bas, dans la maison en-haut de la colline mademoiselle. »

Surprise d'avoir une réponse aussi rapide, elle sourit à son interlocuteur et le remercia pour ensuite continuer sur le petit sentier de terre. Elle monta l'escalier qui menait à la maison pointée par le gentil semi homme plus tôt et constata qu'elle était au bon endroit; une marque avait été faite au préalable sur le bas de la porte, un signe qui lui confirmait qu'elle s'était pas trompée. Satisfaite d'avoir finalement trouvé la bonne demeure, elle secoua la petite clochette qui était un peu plus base que la normale. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix en colère.

« Non, non et non! J'en ai assez! Je ne laisse plus rentrer de Nains dans ma maison! »

Elle entendit alors une voix plus calme répondre à la première qui tentait visiblement de le résonner.

« — Voyons mon cher Bilbo. Calmez-vous. »

« — Me calmer?! Ce n'est pas votre maison qui est saccagée et votre garde-manger qui a été pillé! »

« — Soyez raisonnable, mon cher ami. Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas laisser cette personne à l'extérieur au froid de la nuit. De plus, si cela peut vous rassurer, je doute que cette personne soit un Nain. »

Elle n'arriva guère à retenir son rire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Hobbit qui étouffait maladroitement quelques jurons et un magicien qui regardait la scène visiblement amusée. Elle s'abaissa légèrement en guise de respect.

« Vahina, pour vous service. » Elle se redressa alors pour regarder sa vieille connaissance qui souriait toujours.

Le Hobbit hocha la tête un peu plus calme en voyant que son invité avait un minimum de tac et qu'il ne s'agissait surtout pas d'un Nain, même si son apparence suggérait le contraire. Il se présenta d'une voix sèche sous le nom de Bilbo Baggins et se retourna, alerter par le vacarme et par l'agitation.

« Non, non! C'est la chaise de grand-père Mungo. Non, je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir la remettre à sa place, je vous prie! »

Derrière lui, deux Nains s'affairaient à emmener des chaises dans la salle à manger. Une action qui avait l'air de fortement déplaire au propriétaire de la maisonnée.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir été victime de vos caprices, mon cher Gandalf. »

Le magicien rigola légèrement et il invita la jeune femme à rentrer, ce qu'elle fit après avoir enlevé grossièrement la terre de ses bottes.

« On dirait que nous sommes tout de même nombreux. Vous m'aviez dit que nous allions être un petit groupe et non une dizaine. »

Gandalf referma la porte derrière la nouvelle invitée et répliqua :

« — En prenant en compte que nous aurions pu être un groupe composé d'une centaine de personnes, une dizaine est bien peu.

— Pftt… J'oublie toujours que vous avez tendance à tout aborder sous un autre angle. J'ai l'air bien maladroite à vos côtés avec votre talent à jouer avec les mots.

— C'est parce que votre potentiel est de tout autre nature ma chère. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai fait appel à vos services pour cette quête.

— Je le sais bien. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'acceptais une besogne. Je suis loin d'être une débutante.

— Oh, cela va plus loin qu'un petit travail de mercenaire cette fois. »

Elle retira quelques armes ici et là de ses vêtements et une lance à double-tranchant de son dos. Elle les déposa ensuite sur un banc qui était enseveli sous une tonne d'armes, probablement celles des autres invités qui commençaient par conséquent à être bruyants à son avis.

« — J'écoute donc vos explications alors. J'attends depuis un bon moment déjà.

— Toujours aussi pressez comme je peux le constater. Prenons avant le temps de manger. Vous devez être affamé après un aussi long voyage.

— Je ne peux pas dire le contraire j'en conviens, mais je dois vous avouer que ma curiosité est aussi piquée à vif que mon estomac en ce moment.

— La patience est une vertu, ma chère amie. Je vous prie d'aller aider la compagnie à installer la table avec la nourriture. Cela laissera le temps à notre dernier invité d'arriver. »

Vahina roula légèrement les yeux puisqu'il était évident comme le jour que le magicien se jouait d'elle, mais elle se contenta d'acquiescer en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger avec celui-ci. Avec tant de bien que de mal, elle se faufila entre les Nains qui faisait des allées venues avec des tas de nourriture de le mobilier. Il l'a suivi en faisant de même. Elle s'empara d'ustensiles et de quelques assiettes pour mettre la table. Vahina entendit un Nain poser une question à son ami et elle en profita donc pour jeter un regard rapidement à l'unique Hobbit sur place. Elle remarquait que celui-ci courait d'un côté de l'autre de sa petite maison, en tentant de sauver un peu de nourriture, sans véritable succès d'ailleurs. Elle voyait bien que le pauvre ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. Impuissante, la seule chose qu'elle fit, c'est de lui lancer des regards compatissants. De plus, elle n'osait intervenir trop puisqu'elle connaissait assez Gandalf : il devait avoir certainement une bonne raison pour être réuni avec toutes ses personnes dans un si petit endroit. Une voix près d'elle la sortit subitement de ses pensées.

« — Mlle Vahina… Je me trompe? »

Le Nain qui s'était adressé à Gandalf quelques secondes plus tôt se tenait devant elle et lui parlait. Étonnée qu'on lui adresse la parole puisque personne ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué depuis son arrivée, elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire :

« — C'est bien mon nom.

— Bien alors! Souhaiteriez-vous une tasse de thé à la camomille? Gandalf m'a fait part de votre fort amour pour le thé et je me suis dit que peut-être vous en voudriez une tasse.

— Je vais en prendre volontiers, mais sans être grossière, vous êtes?

— Dori Mademoiselle. »

Elle saisit alors la tasse que le Nain lui tendait et le remercia.

« — Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Dori. Et Vahina seulement me convient parfaitement.

— Oh, je vois. Ce sera seulement Vahina alors. »

Elle sourit et il partit vers les autres Nains certainement pour poser la même question à ses congénères. Elle but son thé lentement pendant que les autres terminaient de prendre tout ce qui était comestible et de le poser sur la table. À vrai dire, bien que l'attention du vouvoiement la touchait, Vahina préférait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Toutes ces formalités l'a rendaient mal à l'aise. Elle considérait ce flafla comme une perte de temps et comme une manière très impersonnelle de s'adresser aux gens. Elle le supportait seulement avec certaines personnes comme Gandalf puisqu'elle le considérait comme un professeur. Elle arrivait toujours à faire un effort pour la noblesse et les gens importants, mais cette façon de parler la dégoutait.

Une fois la table organisée, tous les Nains prirent place. Gandalf et Vahina s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre naturellement. Elle commença à manger tranquillement, mais après quelques bouchés, la jeune femme se rendit vite compte qu'elle était bien plus affamée qu'elle ne le pensait : en seulement quelques minutes, elle avait déjà vidé le contenu de son assiette. Elle se resservit donc un petit pain et un morceau de viande qui était, selon elle, du mouton dans le but d'atténuer le reste de sa faim en évitant de porter trop attention aux gens qui partageaient le repas avec elle.

Elles savaient que les Nains étaient très joviaux lors des festins, surtout s'ils étaient un bon nombre. Enfin, c'est ce que son père lui racontait. Elle croyait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Elle se trompait. À ce moment, les Nains commencèrent à se lancer de la nourriture d'un bout à l'autre de la table et dans toutes les directions possibles. C'était tellement la pagaille qu'elle passa à deux cheveux d'échapper son assiette puisque un aliment non-identifié atterrit dans son plat. L'un des Nains vit l'accident et remarqua la présence de Vahina, qui était plutôt discrète, ce qui était plutôt nouveau pour elle étant donné qu'elle était la majorité du temps la joyeuse luronne durant les rassemblements. Il haussa un sourcil puisqu'il ignorait qu'autre personne, surtout une femme humaine, serait ici. Surtout s'il prenait en considération la raison de leur présence chez M. Baggins. Il décida de ne pas en faire de ne pas poser plus de questions puisqu'il aurait l'occasion d'avoir des réponses plus tard une fois que le dernier membre de la compagnie serait présent. Le blond se contenta d'adresser alors la parole à un autre en montant sur la table avec une pinte dans chacune de ses mains et un sourire collé en plein milieu du visage encadré par les deux tresses de sa moustache :

« — Kili! Si tu ne sais pas viser, tu ne devrais pas lancer de nourriture! Laisse cela au plus expérimenté de la famille!

— Hey! Souviens-toi que tu parles au meilleur archer de la lignée de Durin! Impossible que je manque mon coup!

— Oui, et au seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire! »

Il rigola en continuant son chemin sur la table.

« Répondons à une question existentielle maintenant : qui veut une pinte?! »

Plusieurs Nains s'écrièrent en même temps en guise de réponse et le blond traversa la table jusqu'à l'autre extrémité pour distribuer les pintes en prenant plus ou moins soin de ne pas marcher sur la nourriture ou de reverser les plats. Il finit alors par descendre et de reprendre place auprès d'un Nain qui semblait être un membre de sa famille. Lorsque Vahina pensait qu'elle avait vu le pire, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Une fois que tous les Nains ayant eu leur pinte, l'un des Nains cria pour enterrer tout le monde :

« Et au compte de trois! »

Comme un détonateur, tous les Nains, sans exception, vidèrent d'une traite leur bière. Aucune des barbes des Nains n'avait été épargné par la mousse de bière coulant à flot et leur vêtement fut tout autant leur victime la buverie. Ce fut l'un des seuls moments de silence de la soirée. Une fois que chacune des pintes furent vidées, l'un des Nains éructa un rot qui fit esclaffer toute la bande. Vahina ne sut alors pas vraiment comment réagir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gandalf qui se contenta de lever les épaules. Son regard se porta alors à Bilbo, dans la pièce voisine qui regarda ailleurs totalement dégouté. C'est à ce moment qu'elle éclata de rire avec les autres. Ils avaient dépassé toutes ses attentes et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se dit que son aventure serait due jamais vu si elle acceptait le boulot que Gandalf avait juré de lui expliquer plus tard après le repas.

Une fois que tout le monde va encore une fois passer à deux doigts de rendre Bilbo cinglé en lançant sa vaisselle pour la ramener dans le levier, ce qui avait était tout de même amusant même si cela avait été fait au détriment de Bilbo, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Gandalf, consciente que celui-ci allait devoir répondre à sa question. Le suspense devenait insoutenable pour elle maintenant, mais aussi pour les Nains. Durant leur moment de folie, elle avait bien vu que tous les gens dans cette maison l'avaient remarqué. Il était évident que certains ne comprenaient pas la raison de sa présence. Comme Vahina ouvrit sa bouche, on toqua durement trois fois à la porte. Elle entendit alors les mots suivants sortir d'entre les lèvres de son ami :

« C'est lui. »

Gandalf et Bilbo s'approchèrent de la porte pour l'ouvrir au nouvel arrivant. Vahina se contenta de rester en retrait pour constater qui était cette personne pour que tout le monde se taise aussi brusquement. Bilbo ouvrit la porte et une figure apparue. Il s'agissait d'un autre Nain. Il avait des cheveux longs ébènes avec quelques mèches grises ici et là qui indiquait qu'il avait longtemps vécu. Étonnamment, il était presque de la même grandeur qu'elle à un ou deux centimètres près. Il enleva son lourd manteau et le donna à l'un des autres Nains. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche avec un sourire après avoir jeté un regard froid et rapide dans la direction de la jeune femme :

« Gandalf, vous m'aviez que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. Je me suis perdu… deux fois. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé si ça n'aurait pas eu le signe sur la porte. »

Elle ria subtilement en se disant qu'elle n'était du moins pas la seule à s'être égaré ce soir. Suite aux mots du nouveau visiteur, Bilbo se pressa de rajouter :

« Un signe? Il n'y a pas de signe, la porte a été peinte la semaine dernière.

— Il y a un signe, je l'ai tracé moi-même. »

Bilbo regarda inconsciemment la porte de nouveau jusqu'à son attention revienne sur Gandalf.

« Bilbo Baggins, permettez que je vous présente le chef de notre compagnie, Thorin Oakenshield.

— Alors c'est le Hobbit. Dites-moi M. Baggins, êtes-vous souvent battu?

— Pardon?

— La hache ou l'épée, quelle arme préférez-vous?

— Et bien, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes pour ne rien vous cacher, mais j-je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce si important.

— C'est ce que je pensais, il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur. »

Elle assistait toujours à la scène sans comprendre, comme Bilbo, le but de cette discussion. Il était bien évident qu'il n'avait pas les aptitudes d'un combattant. Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions? Intriguée de plus en plus par les événements, elle suivit le groupe dans la salle à manger en espérant en apprendre plus. L'un des Nains servit un bol de ce qui restait à Thorin et tout le monde s'assit sauf Bilbo, trop confus par la situation. Le Nain qui semblait le plus âgé prit alors la parole :

« — alors, des nouvelles de cette rencontre à Ered Luin? Sont-ils tous venus? »

Le chef de la compagnie répondit immédiatement après avoir pris une bouchée de son repas

« — Oui, il y avait un envoyé des sept royaumes. »

Le plus costaud des nains enchainèrent la discussion et Thorin prit un autre morceau.

« — Et les Nains de Iron Hills, qu'ont-ils dit? Dain est avec nous? »

Il déposa son ustensile et regarda ses compagnons avec déception.

« — Ils ne viendront pas. Ils disent que cette quête est la nôtre et seulement la nôtre. »

— V-vous vous lancez dans une quête? »

Vahina gardait toujours le silence suite à la question du Hobbit, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait enfin avoir des réponses. Bien qu'elle paraisse calme, elle était impatiente d'avoir des précisions puisqu'elle les attendait depuis un bon moment déjà sur cette fameuse quête.

« — Bilbo, mon cher ami, il me faudrait un peu de clarté. »

Le semi homme s'exécuta en approchant une chandelle et Gandalf installa une carte sur la table.

« — Loin à l'Est, par-delà des monts et des rivières, des terres boisées et des terres désolées, se dresse un pique solitaire. »

Bilbo se pencha au-dessus de la carte pour lire le nom de l'endroit et regarda Gandalf, intrigué.

« — La montagne solitaire? »

L'un des membres à la barde rousse et de petite taille dit :

« — Oin a lu les présages et les présages dise que l'heure est venue. »

Un autre Nain continua les dires du précédent :

« — Des corbeaux ont été vu s'en retournant vers la montagne. Comme cela avait été prédit. Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan s'en retournant vers Erebor, le règne de la bête prendra fin.

— Uh, q-quelle bête? »

Bilbo qui était train de replacer l'un de ses biens sur une étagère se retourna le visage envahi par l'inquiétude.

Un Nain avec un drôle de chapeau vit une occasion de faire peur à celui-ci.

« — Et bien, c'est s'en doute une allusion… »

— À un dragon… Cette prophétie fait référence à un dragon. »

Tous les Nains de la compagnie, sans exception, se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui s'était pourtant faite discrète durant toute la soirée. Vahina se tut de nouveau en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations. Lorsque Bofur, le nain avec le chapeau étrange, vit que personne ne continuait la conversation, il enchaina celle-ci en décrivant le dragon qui était aussi appelé Smaug. Bilbo, un peu pâle face à cette description assez terrifiante se contenta de répondre

« — merci, je sais ce qu'est un dragon. »

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, l'un des plus jeunes Nains se leva et dit d'une voix pleine d'assurance, mais légèrement tremblante :

« — Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je me sens prêt! Il va savoir ce que c'est le fer des Nains lorsqu'il l'aura dans le museau! »

Plusieurs Nains se mirent à parler en même temps pour approuver ce qui venait de dire, mais Dori, assis à côté de lui, le fit se rasseoir.

Balin repris, alors la parole et le silence le calment, revint.

« — La tâche serait déjà difficile avec une armée derrière nous, or, nous ne sommes que treize. Et pas les treize meilleurs, ni les plus intelligents.

— Qui est-ce que tu traites d'idiot?! »

Encore une fois, plusieurs Nains se mirent à se plaindre, offensés par les propos du plus vieux. Ils arrêtèrent de parler lorsque le blond de plus tôt s'intégra une seconde fois la conversation suivit de son frère.

« — Nous ne sommes pas peut-être nombreux, mais nous sommes des guerriers, chacun d'entre nous, tous autant que nous sommes!

— Et vous oubliez que nous avons un magicien dans cette compagnie. Gandalf a dû tuer des centaines de dragons! »

Le magicien, paru contrairement à son habitude, mal à l'aise.

« — Et bien non, je ne dirais pas ça.

— Alors combien?

— Pardon?

— Alors, combien de dragons avez-vous tués?

— Allez, dites-nous un nombre?! »

Gandalf garda le silence et s'étouffa un peu avec la fumée de la pipe qu'il fumait visiblement inconfortable alors que Thorin le regardait en attendant la réponse. Vahina se moqua discrètement à ses côtés. Il était rare de le voir dans une telle situation et elle se réjouissait d'avoir enfin l'occasion de se moquer de lui. Les Nains perdirent alors leur semblant de clame et se levèrent en se disputant. Alors que la rencontre commençait à dégénérer, le chef de la compagnie se leva en furie et cria :

« — SHAZARA! »

Tout le monde se tut et s'assit sous les ordres de leur chef.

« Si nous avons vu ces signes, ne croyez-vous par que d'autres les aurons vus aussi? Des rumeurs ont commencé à se rependre. Le dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Certains tournent leurs regards vers la montagne, évaluant, s'interrogeant, mesurant les risques. Les immenses richesses de notre peuple sont peut-être sans protection désormais. Resterons-nous en retrait pendant que d'autres s'emparent de ce qui nous appartient ou saisirons nous cette chance de reprendre Erebor! »

Les Nains acclamèrent le discours de Thorin, mais Balin soupira et rajouta en parlant suffisamment fort pour enterrer la joie de ses congénères :

« — Vous oubliez que la grande porte est scellée! Nous ne pouvons pénétrer dans la montagne…

— Cela, mon cher Balin, n'est pas tout à fait vrai. »

Sous les yeux de tout le monde, Gandalf sortit une veille clef et la montera à Thorin.

« — Comment avez-vous eu ça?

Elle m'a été confiée par votre père, par Thrain, pour que je la garde en lieu sûr. Elle est à vous maintenant. »

Sur ces mots, il donna la clef à celui-ci.

Fili rajouta alors en direction de Gandalf :

« — S'il y a une clef, il doit y avoir une porte.

« — Ces runes parlent d'un passage dérobé vers les salles inférieures. »

« — Il y a donc une autre entrée. » Ajouta un jeune Nain, réjoui par la nouvelle.

« Encore faut-il la trouver. Les portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes. La réponse est cachée quelque part sur cette carte. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la trouver, mais dans la Terre du milieu, d'autres le peuvent. La tâche à laquelle je pense, exige une grande discrétion, et non moins de courage. Mais si nous nous montrons prudents et astucieux, je pense que c'est faisable. »

« — Donc, il nous faut un cambrioleur. » Dis l'un d'entre eux.

« — Et un bon, un expert j'imagine. » Acquiesça Bilbo.

« — Et vous l'êtes?

— Je suis quoi?

— Hey Hey! Il dit qu'il est un expert! »

La remarque du Nain à moitié sourd avait pris Bilbo au dépourvu et il tenta de rectifier au mieux la tire.

« M-Moi? Non, non, non, non; je n'ai jamais rien volé de ma vie. Surtout pas un dragon…

« — Et c'est pour cela que vous avez fait appelle à mes services. C'est pour vous aider au sujet de dragon, je me trompe Gandalf? »

« Appelle à vos services? Il me semblait bien que je ne vous aie jamais vu. Alors c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici. » Balin poursuivi. « J'ai bien peur que je doive être d'accord avec M. Baggins. Il n'a guère les étoffes d'un cambrioleur et elle, d'une quelconque aide pour le futur.

— En effet, les terres sauvages ne sont pas faites pour les gens de bonne famille ou les gamines qui ne savent ni se battre, ni se débrouiller seuls. »

Vahina resta calme face à la remarque du Nain, mais elle bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air jeune et qu'elle était loin d'être grande, mais de là à dire qu'elle était une gamine, elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter cette remarque.

« — Hey, je vous rappelle que la _gamine_ dont vous parlez est juste devant vous. Et je dois aussi vous rappeler que vous avez devant vous une adulte humaine. De plus, je pense avoir un mot à dire sur toute cette histoire. Il y a eu à mon avis un malentendu. Gandalf m'a demandé de venir ici en me disant qu'il avait du travail pour moi et rien de plus. J'ignorais l'ampleur de ce qui m'attendait.

— Et moi-même! Le pire, c'est que je n'étais au courant de rien!

— Alors, il est bien évident qu'ils sont loin d'êtr — » rajouta le nain costaud.

« — Monsieur, je vous prierais d'arrêter de me manquer de respect me sous-estimant s'il vous plaît. Éviter de me juger sans me connaître. » Amplifia la jeune femme.

Dwalin se leva, outré d'être pris de haut par elle.

« - Qu'est que tu as dit? »

Elle fit rapidement de même. Bien que Vahina ne fût pas très grande, elle dépassait d'un ou deux centimètres Dwalin, qui mesurait plus la majorité de ses congénères. Tous les nains se mirent à se chamailler et à désapprouver ou approuver ce qui arrivait sous leurs yeux. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de perdre leur sang-froid, ce fut Gandalf qui perdit le sien en premier. Il se mit debout de toute sa grandeur et dit d'une voix terrifiante :

« — SI JE DIS QUE BILBO BAGGINS EST UN COMBRIOLEUR ET QUE VAHINA EST UN ÉLÉMENT NÉCESSAIRE À LA RÉUSSITE DE CETTE QUÊTE, C'EST QU'ILS LE SONT, COMPRIS? »

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce s'assissèrent de nouveau et retrouvèrent leur civilité même si le nain costaud, dénommé Dawlin, grommelait de son côté de la table et que Vahina le fixa, piqué à vif, de l'autre. Gandalf, satisfait que tous soit revenu à l'ordre, il poursuivit :

« Les hobbits ont le pas extrêmement léger, si bien qu'ils peuvent passer inaperçus quand ils le veulent. Alors que le dragon est accoutumé à l'odeur d'un Nain, celle d'un Hobbit lui est totalement inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage. En ce qui concerne Mlle Eldrid, vous serez qu'elle est très douée au combat et qu'elle sait très bien survire à l'extérieur autant que tout le monde assis dans cette salle. De plus, elle a une forte connaissance reliée à toutes les races, peuples et créatures qui vivent en ces lieux et comme, par hasard, des dragons aussi. Vous m'avez demandé de trouver le quatorzième de cette compagnie ainsi qu'un atout indéniable pour vous, et j'ai choisi M. Baggins et Mlle Eldrid. Ils ont beaucoup plus de ressource que ce que suggèrent les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous pouvez vous l'imaginer ou même qu'ils n'imaginent. Vous devez me faire confiance. »

Le chef de la compagnie regarda durant un moment Gandalf, certainement en train de réfléchir à la proposition et ouvrit la bouche :

« — Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon. Balin, donnez-leur les contrats. »

« — Non, non, non. S'il vous plaît. » Secoua la tête en signe de refus, mais on l'ignora complètement. Balin tendit un contrat à Bilbo et à Vahina. Ils prirent les parchemins.

Balin, le plus vieux, résuma le contrat rapidement :

« — C'est un contrat classique, remboursement des frais personnels, temps requis. rémunération, prise en charge des obsèques, etc.

— P-Prise en charge des obsèques? »

Bilbo se leva et déplia le long contrat pour l'observer tout de même curieux alors que Vahina resta assise à sa place pour faire de même, sans rien dire. Thorin se leva aussi et se pencha sur Gandalf. Il parla suffisamment bas pour que Bilbo n'entende pas.

« — Je ne peux garantir leur sécurité.

— Je comprends.

— Et je ne serais pas responsable de leur sort.

— Entendu. »

Vahina se retourna vers le chef de la compagnie et ajouta :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux garantir ma sécurité toute seule et ce qui m'arrivera ne vous concernera aucunement. »

Thorin descendit les yeux vers elle et ne dit rien de plus avant de se retourner vers Bilbo, qui commençait à ne pas aller très bien puisque Bofur, le Nain au chapeau, le malmenait un peu. Bilbo lisa le contract à voix haute.

« — La présente compagnie ne sera pas tenue pour responsable des blessures subit et mort qui pourrait s'en suivre et comprise, mais non limitée à des lacérations… éviscérations… incinération..?!

— Oh oui, il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil!

— Huh.

— Ça va mon gars?

— O-Oui… je me sens seulement un peu faible… »

Le Nain continua son petit manège avec un sadisme que personne n'aurait pu deviner.

« — C'est comme un four, avec des ailes.

— Air… J'ai besoin d'air frais.

— Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante et Pouf! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres.

— Ahh… Non. »

Sur ces mots, le Hobbit tomba inconscient sur le sol. Vahina, inquiète, se précipita près de lui. Gandalf se contenta de lâcher un soupire :

« Vous êtes de grand secours Bofur. »

Vahina se pencha et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle se redresse et regarda Gandalf était maintenant à côté d'elle :

« Il respire encore. Il a seulement fait un malaise.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Devant le regard angoissé de la jeune adulte, Gandalf posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il va bien. Reposez-moi maintenant un sourire sur votre visage.

— Je le sais bien mon ami, mais vous connaissais mieux que qui compte les raisons de mon comportement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi.

— Il ne s'agit pas d' _elle,_ rassurez-vous. »

Elle ne répondit rien à cela. Vahina emmena le Hobbit avec l'aide de Gandalf dans son fauteuil. Elle l'enveloppa d'une couverture et se dirigea vers la cuisine en s'adressant à Gandalf.

« — Veuillez sur lui, je vais aller lui faire un thé pour son réveil.

— Soyez alors prudente avec l'eau chaude. »

Elle se retourna vers lui en rigolant et ajouta :

« — Je n'ai renversé que votre thé une seule fois je vous rappelle et il y a de ça plusieurs d'années. Je croyais que vous aviez oublié cette histoire.

— Un magicien n'oublie jamais, vous devriez le savoir pourtant. »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire en roulant les yeux tout en continua son chemin vers la cuisine. Elle prit un chaudron et la mit sur le feu après l'avoir rempli. Elle attendit ensuite que l'eau soit chaude pour laisser un peu ses pensées divaguer.

Elle doutait encore de sa décision. Oui, elle avait besoin d'argent, mais beaucoup d'autres aspects de sa vie faisaient qu'elle aurait dû refuser l'offre qu'on lui proposait. Avec la santé fragile de sa petite sœur depuis l'incident, elle ne pouvait s'absenter longtemps. Elle savait bien que son grand frère pouvait gérer la situation pendant un temps, puisqu'il lui avait promis, mais comme il devait aussi de son côté s'occuper de son garçon, elle se sentait mal de lui mettre autant de poids sur les épaules.

Lorsque Gandalf était arrivé devant chez elle, il lui avait proposé du travail. Il connaissait très bien les difficultés auxquelles ils faisaient face puisqu'il était un bon ami de son grand-père. Il savait aussi très bien qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir accepter l'offre dans sa famille due à la fragilité d'Amélia et aux responsabilités qui croulait sur Nikolas. Elle avait refusé sur le coup en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait laisser sa cadette seule. Ensuite, son frère ainé l'avait raisonné en disant que c'était l'occasion pour elle de découvrir de nouvelles personnes, de nouveaux horizons, d'approfondir ces connaissances, de vivre sa vie. Il pensait aussi à l'argent tout comme elle bien attendu. Avec l'or rapporté, ils pourraient vivre aisément durant une bonne période et quitter le Nord vers des terres plus cultivables et moins dangereuses pour Amélia.

En réalité, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à sa sœur, mais aussi d'elle-même. Durant les dix-neuf ans de sa vie, elle avait rêvé à cet instant où elle serait libre et elle était terrorisée. Effrayer d'y prendre gout. Tout serait pire si elle échouait. Si cela devait arriver, elle devrait retourner chez elle sans jamais pouvoir retrouver ce qu'elle connaitrait ailleurs. Même avec tous ces sentiments de doute qu'il envahissait chaque seconde depuis son départ, elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour ça. Elle avait déjà pris gout à l'air tiède, à la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et à l'exploration de terrain encore inconnu de la Terre-du-Milieu. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle était maintenant convaincue qu'elle signerait depuis son arrivée dans la maison du Hobbit. Elle était maintenant déterminée à ne pas échouer cette quête et à survivre à tout prix pour sa famille, mais principalement pour elle-même.

« Hmm… Mademoiselle Eldrid. Votre eau bout…

— Oh, vous avez raison. »

Cette phrase fit sortir instantanément Vahina de ses pensées et elle regarde le chaudron devant elle. Elle prit un linge pour prendre celui-ci et versa l'eau dans une théière. Elle se retourna vers le Nain qui l'avait averti et elle le remercia en souriant.

« Je pense que vous êtes Ori, c'est cela? »

Enchanté qu'elle sache son nom sans même savoir présenter, il lui répondit que oui en souriant timidement. Elle hocha la tête pour le remercier de nouveau et versa le thé dans quelques tasses, une pour elle, une pour Gandalf et une pour Dori, une gentille attention en guise de remerciement. La jeune femme déposa le thé devant Dori en souriant.

« — Tenez, je vous rends la pareille pour le thé. »

Il fût agréablement surpris par l'acte et la remercia. Se sentant observer, elle tourna la tête sur le côté. Dwalin, qui était sur un siège plus loin, la fixait toujours. Elle soupira et s'avança vers lui, mais elle ne sut quoi dire, légèrement intimidée par lui.

« — …

— Que voulez-vous?

— Je… Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été froide avec vous. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi. Il est vrai que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et —

— Ça va, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. J'ai jugé trop rapidement. Il est seulement rare que des femmes… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Elle fut surprise de voir le Nain s'excuser, mais heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas fait trop mauvaise impression.

« — Je vois… Alors je vous remercie. »

« — Je crois que nous ne sommes pas présentés officiellement, je suis Dwalin.

— Je suis Vahina Eldrid, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance — . »

La jeune adulte n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Gandalf l'avertit : le Hobbit reprenait ses esprits. Elle lui lâcha la main et s'excusa avant de partir à la hâte vers la salle de séjour pour donner le thé à Bilbo.

Assise sur un banc, elle laissait la douce boisson chaude coulée dans sa gorge. Elle avait donné les tasses aux deux concernés, mais elle avait aussitôt déguerpi. Le silence de Gandalf lui avait fait part de son désir de parler seul à seul avec le Hobbit et elle s'était exécutée de suite sans dire un mot. Elle regardait donc par la fenêtre près d'elle. Une fois sortie de la maison, la quête allait commencer. Elle était plutôt mitigée. Elle était excitée et elle avait soif d'aventure, mais en même temps, elle se sentait apaisée dans cette maison. La petite maison dégageait une atmosphère sereine et chaleureuse. Deux caractéristiques qui enchantaient la jeune femme et lui donnaient envie de rester plus longtemps. Elle savait pertinemment que cela était impossible. Elle regarda le contrat dans sa main. Il était temps pour elle de signer. Elle se leva et se mit à la recherche d'une plume et d'encre. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide, elle trouva enfin ce dont elle avait besoin : Ori était assis à la table avec un petit livre et une plume à la main. Elle s'approcha lui parla :

« Ori..? »

Le plus jeune des nains releva la tête en rougissant tout en fermant son livre violemment, surpris qu'on lui parle.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

— C-Ce n'est rien… Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

— Oui, je le crois bien. Pourrais-je vous emprunter un instant votre plume?

— B-Bien-sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Il lui laissa prendre la plume qui venait tout juste d'être trempé dans l'encre. Elle posa le contrat sur la table et signa en bas de celui-ci. Elle lui redonna son bien et lui dit merci. Elle se retourna. Il restait seulement à rendre les papiers au Nain qui lui avait donné plutôt. Comme la maisonnée n'était pas très vaste, elle le trouva en train de parler avec le chef de la compagnie. Ne voulant pas les interrompe, elle s'accota sur le mur perpendiculaire aux deux Nains et elle attendit sagement que la conversation soit terminée. Elle ne pouvait pas nier par contre qu'elle était curieuse en voyant le visage de Balin se tordre de déception. Elle écouta donc la discussion, même si cela ne la concernait pas. Balin prit la parole :

« — Je pense que nous avons perdu notre cambrioleur, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi… Tout était contre nous. Après tout, que sommes-nous? Des marchands, des mineurs, des gens qui font des jouets. »

Il rigola amèrement et ajouta :

« Pas de quoi faire des héros. »

C'est alors que Thorin intervient :

« — Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous.

— De vieux guerriers.

— Je n'échangerais pas un seul de ces Nains contre une armée d'Iron Hills. Quand j'ai fait appel à eux, ils sont accourus. De la loyauté, de l'honneur, un cœur vaillant, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Balin le regarda et soupira, tiraillé.

« — Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu as le choix. Tu as agi avec honneur envers notre peuple. Tu nous as offert une nouvelle vie dans les Montagnes Bleus. Une vie de paix et d'abondance. »

Thorin se contenta se sortir la clef qu'il avait serrée probablement dans son manteau.

« — En passant de mon grand-père à mon père, ceci est venu à moi. Ils ont rêvé du jour où les Nains d'Erebor reprendront possession de leurs terres. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix Balin. Pas pour moi.

— … Nous te suivrons mon garçon, nous réussirons. »

Vahina, qui avait conclu que la conversation était terminée entre les deux Nains, s'approcha d'eux.

« — Voilà, je crois que c'est à vous que je dois le rendre. »

Balin prit le contrat surpris.

« — Vous avez vraiment signé? Êtes-vous certaine que —

— J'ai fait mon choix depuis longtemps, M. Balin. J'ai mes raisons d'accepter, tout comme vous avez les vôtres pour poursuivre une quête aussi périlleuse. Et, si je refuse, qui acceptera? »

Elle se retourna vers Thorin et lui tendit la main.

« C'est un grand honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous aider à récupérer ce qui vous a été dérobé.

— Merci… »

Il lui serra la main par obligation et il resta de marbre devant elle. Son regard reflétait une surprise inégalée depuis bien longtemps et il avait raison d'être surpris. Des cicatrices profondes, des marques qui recensaient certainement des événements lointains de sa vie, ensevelissaient chaque parcelle de peau de son membre. Une peau dénudée qu'on avait tenté d'incinérer directement sur ses os. Remarquant l'attention prolongée sur son bras, elle continua.

« — Vous savez, ce n'est pas bien de fixer les blessures des gens, ça rend les majorités des gens mal à l'aise. »

Bien que la jeune femme fût loin d'être malaisée par l'attitude du chef du groupe, l'humour était le seul moyen de rentrer en contact pour elle avec les personnes fermées. Elle cachait souvent sa légère timidité ainsi.

« — Je ne vois pas la honte à avoir de telles cicatrices. Cela signifie que nous nous sommes battus pour quelque chose.

— Vous en êtes un exemple il semblerait... »

Ayant droit à un petit hochement de la tête, Thorin s'éloigna lorsqu'il entendit l'un de ses neveux l'appeler. Elle avait réussi à attirer un peu la sympathie du plus vieux, mais cela fut de courte durée. Par contre, elle avait bien l'impression qu'elle avait fait un minuscule pas vers lui.

Vahina, déçue de ne pas avoir pu sympathiser un peu plus, n'osa pas s'aventurer plus loin. Sans nouvel objectif, Vahina se dirigea vers le salon de Bilbo. En traversant le couloir, elle entendit le Hobbit quitter la pièce en soupirant. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, le magicien était assis sur une chaise, visiblement dépourvue.

« — M. Baggins a refusé l'offre, c'est ça?

— Vous êtes bien perspicace, mon enfant.

— Et vous me semblez bien irrité. C'est la frustration de ne pas voir les choses aller comme on le veut? S'il refuse, tant pis, on fera sans lui alors. »

Vahina rejoignit le magicien sur le canapé, sachant bien que le magicien allait être grognon de ne pas avoir ce qu'il veut. Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se contenta de regarder les flammes dansées devant ses yeux. Les crépitements la rassuraient toujours. Ça lui rappelait le temps où ses parents étaient encore vivants et que son père lui chantait une berceuse à elle et son frère. Concentrée, elle pouvait entendre le refrain de la mélodie mêlée à la voix profonde et rauque de son paternel. Doucement, elle se laissa entraîner par le son et elle se mit à murmurer les paroles.

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day to seek the pale enchanted gold_

 _The dwarves of yore made mighty spells  
As hammers fell, like ringing bells  
In places deep where dark things sleep  
In hallow hall beneath the fells_

 _For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shape the wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

 _On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun._

 _Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold_

 _Goblets they carved for themselves  
And harps of gold where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves_

 _The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light_

 _The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale  
The dragon's ire, more fierce than fire  
laid low there towers and house frail_

 _The mountain smoked beneath the moon  
The dwarves, the heard the tramp of doom  
they fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._

 _Far over the Misty Mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away ere break of day  
To win our harps and gold from him_

 __C'est lorsque Gandalf se leva qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation. La voix nostalgique qui l'envahissait n'était pas celle de son père, mais bel et bien celle des Nains qui s'étaient regroupés autour du foyer. Devant la cheminée se tenait Thorin, qui avait les yeux hantés par la surprise. Aux côtés de Vahina, l'un des plus jeunes Nains s'excitait tout seul.

« Tu connais cette chanson?! Comment ça se fait-il?! »

La jeune femme eut un petit moment de recul. Vahina ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. L'attitude du jeune nain la surprenait, mais c'était le regard près de la cheminée qui la figeait. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui répéta la question sur un ton froid et bien plus menaçant.

« Doù connaissez-vous cette chanson? Comment une _humaine_ peut connaître cette chanson sur mon peuple? »

Vahina gloussa et essaya de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« — Mon père… mon père me la chantait quand j'étais gamine… Je dois vous avouer que je suis tout aussi étonnée que vous. »

Le visage du Nain se déforma en une sorte de grimace.

« — Impossible…

— Ne fessez pas cette tête, mon cher ami. Elle est complètement honnête avec vous. »

Gandalf venait te rentrer dans la pièce. De toute sa grandeur, il continua.

« Vahina Eldrid, _la personne qui chevauche le feu_ dans les langues anciennes de votre peuple. Cette jeune humaine n'est pas seulement n'importe qui. Elle est —

— Je connais ce nom! »

Vahina se retourna vers le Nain qui venait d'élever la voix. Il s'agit du plus âgé d'entre eux, Balin.

« La famille Eldrid, j'ai connu un certain Lokham Eldrid. II avait un fils nommé Niackel.

— Niackel… Il s'agissait de mon père. »

La jeune femme ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle savait qu'elle avait des origines naines par son père, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru rencontrer un jour une personne connaissant son grand-père.

« — Alors je crois qu'il est clair que cette jeune femme à sa place dans cette compagnie. »

Dès que Gandalf finit sa phrase, un peu fier de mettre la vérité en plein jour, Thorin lui coupa la parole.

« — Cela ne veut rien dire. Quelle soit d'une grande lignée ou non, elle n'est pas prête pour ce voyage. De plus, elle me paraît bien plus humaine. »

Cette remarque était de trop alors la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque.

« — Ma mère était une humaine, j'ai seulement hérité de la carrure et de la grandeur de mon père.

—Elle a beau avoir signer ce contrat, elle aura le risque d'être laissé derrière à tout moment tant qu'elle n'aura pas fait ses preuves.

— Je n'ai rien à prouver, ni à vous et ni à personne d'ailleurs. »

Vahina était debout en face du Roi sous la Montagne, aucunement intimidé par sa position dans la hiérarchie. Elle le dépassait seulement d'un pouce, mais avec la confiance que l'humaine dégageait, elle semblait bien faire le double de sa taille.

La salle était silencieuse. La surprise était flagrante. Comment osait-elle parler sur ce ton à leur roi, à Thorin lui-même? Les deux se fixèrent en silence, observait l'autre dans le plus profond de leur âme. C'était la remarque de trop. Elle avait fini d'être douce. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas essayé, mais bon sang, ce Nain avait le don lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Par contre, Vahina savait très bien que s'énerver n'allait pas calmer la situation. En pilant sur son orgueil, elle soupira et recula.

« Je vous ferai regretter vos paroles à mon égard. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Contre son gré, elle devait s'avouer que le sommeil la gagnait. Ça ne servait à rien pour l'instant. En se couchant dans un coin où une petite chaise berçante était installée, elle se recouvrit d'une couverture qui traînait sur celle-ci. Le regard que ces yeux bleus lui lançaient montré qu'il était impossible de le faire changer d'idée à son égard. En tout cas, pas de cette manière et pas ce soir.


End file.
